Titanic
by xohAllieRachel
Summary: Bella is a rich girl that goes on Titanic's maden voyage. Edward is a poor artest and musician that Bella meets. How do they get past Michael Newton and Renee Swan? Rated M for language/and lemon in later chapters. ALL HUMAN. canon couples.


Disclaimer: I am not writing this in every chapter, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I am just a massive fan of the twilight books!

**A/N: I have to say this is my first fan fiction that I'm posting! So lets just get this par-tay started! PLEASE REVIEWWWW!**

**OH, and happy days!**

Chapter 1 TitanicEPOV

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was ecstatic! It was hectic! I couldn't believe it.

This was one thing that I never thought would happen in the world ever! I wasn't rich. I wasn't posh or anything. I was just plain Edward Masen trying to make his way though the world with art and music.

Here we were, Emmett, Jasper and I sitting here playing cards, Poker to be exact. It was just mere minutes before the Titanic left its dock from here in to make it's way all the way to America, where I always called home.

We were playing cards against these three other men. Each of who introduced themselves to us as James, Aro and Laurent. By the looks of their faces they didn't have the best hands in the world unlike myself who seemed to be getting better at these games. I'd have to thank Emmett later for teaching me better skills on how to play. It's all with the luck.

My hand was absolutely wonderful. I knew exactly that I was sticking it through to the end. I had a royal flush, and the suit was of hearts. I was almost for sure going to win.

The three tickets for the titanic voyage were lain out on the table. James, Aro and Laurent must've been confident that one of them would win. It was Aro that fold first, quickly followed by Laurent. Then Emmett and Jasper folded as well.

It was just James and myself left with cards in our hand. James looked apprehensive, while I sat here confident. He sighed and I said, "C'mon, we better just either show the card. The boat is about to leave."

He sighed and showed his cards. He had absolutely nothing. I didn't laugh even though I wanted to. I knew that it wouldn't be proper like my parents, who are now dead, used to teach me.

I showed my cards and Emmett took out his sock to swipe all of the money into it as he picked up the tickets. "BOO YEAH WE WON!" Emmett boomed as he practically shook the small bar. I took the cigarette lighter and put it in my pocket where my pack was as well.

We all practically ran to the boat, just making sure we wouldn't miss it at all. None of us were intending to miss this boat back home. We were all ecstatic to get back. Through this time, we've been all over the place. My art has taken off while I also spend time annoying the shit out of Jasper and Emmett; they are my best friends, but its so much fun.

I took everything I had with me onto the boat. Though it wasn't all that much, it was about to hold me over until I got back to America and I could buy more things. I was in no way wealthy, but I wasn't exactly poor either.

We got into the large hallways of the boat, "We truly are the luckiest sons of a bitches in the world, ya guys know that!" I practically screamed as we tried to make out way back up to the top deck so we could see ourselves off, as well as try to spot James, Laurent and Aro in the big crowd. We tried, even though we knew that wasn't going to happen to be able to see them.

But still, we all screamed "BYE, HAVE FUN WITHOUT US!" over the railing.

And we were off at sea. It was really a great feeling. I couldn't believe we were getting out of here finally. I did draw, and I drew everything I ever could've imagined from any other country, but I thought that finally, it would really be great to get back home. Back to the lovely family that always respected my wishes and me.

Ésme and Carlisle. They really were there whenever I needed them and they always taut me to be a gentleman. But sometimes, that didn't exactly work out so well. I have definitely gotten worse since I've met Jasper and Emmett. They turned me from absolutely innocent boy/man, to wrong minded, crazy, cursing, smoking man.

I let my feet go on the top bar, and I felt it just as the Titanic, as it left the dock, had just almost crashed into the New Yorker. Maybe this was a bad sign about this boat. Maybe it might not make it any farther from the docks. But from quick handy work from the crew of both Titanic and New Yorker, we passed and were out into the ocean without any other problems, fits or anything. This trip was one we might all be able to enjoy. Maybe even the Captain and the person who had drew up the plans for this enormous ship

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

BPOV

I packed days, months, weeks, heck I packed MONTHS in advanced. I have to have at least twenty bags that I'm about to take on this place. It shall be fun but also horrible.

I was set up on a marriage with Mister Michael Newton. I don't like this. I can't believe this. My mother Renee is very hard to put up with sometimes. I really am only eighteen after all.

I did not love this man as far as I knew. It was 1912 and it was very hard with money everywhere and the economy of the world going absolutely in a downfall.

My mother and I rode in a horse drawn carriage to the docks of the titanic ship. It was absolutely crowded. The horse and carriage that we were riding in was just barely making it through the huge crowd.

"Oh, Bella dear, this will be an amazing trip. You and Michael will definitely hit it of. Oh Bella! I knew from that first moment that Michael, oh, sorry you call him Mike, was always perfect for you," My mother cooed to me as she giggled a bit. I didn't laugh with her. Michael and I have been together for the past three years. And he had just gotten the nerve to ask me to marry him. Even though my mother told met that I must marry him, the marriage was only to save our family's debt from going lower and lower.

I hated how they had to use me. I had to be in the middle of their planning to save our money. I was being used for someone that I did not love; someone that I actually thought as disgusting and gross, and actually, mean and rude.

We arrived at the stop just mere yards away from the entrance of the boat. Michael helped me out of the car and also helped my mother out. My large sun hat matched very nicely with my dress. The dress was like the ones you might see in those Romeo and Juliet plays. With the push-up bra and everything. It was pretty much normal outfit for the day.

I met up with my best of friends whose parents were also accompanying us on the voyage across the Atlantic Ocean to New York, New York United States. Where home really was for me. Sure. I was rich. Was there really something bad about that?

Alice, Rose and I all got into the titanic, heading up to our rooms as soon as possible. My paintings were all taken behind me, along with my clothing, jewelry, and all and everything I will need forever and always while on this boat. Many dresses, I also had my few packs of cigarettes in my purse as well as matches. Michael and Renee might not've liked my idea of smoking, but I didn't care, it calmed my nerves.

I walked hand and hand with Michael into the titanic, though it was all under my mother's orders. She was trying to get everything public and out in the open before the wedding started; or the huge ceremony that she's planning for the whole engaged thing. She wanted to make everything perfect before the Engaged Gala she's been planning for months for the large ballroom in the Titanic.

My bags were following me, as we were shown the way to our room that we'll all be staying in. Once we got there. Oh, gosh, once we got there it was gigantic.

I had the paintings carried by the women that will be working for us on this trip. I swear though. Sometimes, just sometimes, I'm really getting bored and annoyed with this life.

A/N: please tell me what you think! Its my first fanfiction and I'm really nervous. HELP! But don't be TOO harsh XD hehe.


End file.
